Silver Surfer
Summary Norrin Radd lived on the peaceful planet Zenn-La (Deneb System, Milky Way Galaxy). His race was so advanced that there was no need for crime or violence. One day their peaceful existence was threatened by the presence of Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. The Council of Scientists let Norrin use a spaceship to approach Galactus and plea for the sake of the planet. Galactus agreed to spare the planet in exchange for Norrin to become one of the Heralds of Galactus. Given a fraction of the Power Cosmic, Norrin was transformed into the Silver Surfer. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Norrin Radd, Silver Surfer Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Even without his board), Spaceflight, Life Support, Invulnerability, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can live without his physical body), Cosmic Awareness, Enhanced Senses (Stated to be able to track a single molecule across countless galaxies), Precognition, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Life Manipulation, Healing, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Can create holograms, Possible Void Manipulation (Stated to be able to phase electrons out of reality), Weather Manipulation (Can create tsunamis), Elemental Manipulation, Sealing (Can bind opponents to certain planets, Can trap opponents inside his board), Status Effect Inducement (Can make other beings fall asleep), Black Hole Creation, Technological Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level) and Power Absorption Attack Potency: Solar System level (Destroyed a solar system, which requires this much energy, Reduced one of Thanos' avatars into atomic ash, Can create black holes, Can shatter Vibranium) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to microseconds and nanoseconds, His reactions are quick enough to process each star he crosses while traveling, Crosses a unknown amount of light-years in a few minutes, Crosses half a galaxy in seconds, Flies away from a galaxy in seemingly seconds, Crosses light years in seconds, Searches an entire planet before Doctor Strange can finish a sentence, Able to understand information that would take a millennium to convey in a millisecond) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level, (Fought a clone of himself, Surfs in supernovas, Can fly inside stars, Took a hit from Galactus, Tanks a punch from She-Hulk, Tanks a punch from Iron Man, Survives attacks from Black Bolt, Survived an attack from Ego the Living Planet), Regeneration makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Godlike Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: His surfboard Intelligence: Above average (As Norrin Radd, the Surfer was a scientist, a dreamer, and something of a philosopher, skills which he sometimes finds quite useful. After his time on Sakaar, Surfer gained some combat experience, making him a more dangerous combatant than ever.) Weaknesses: The Silver Surfer rarely fights to truly kill, and often does not use his abilities to their fullest extent. He was officially listed as having low hand-to-hand combat skills. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Hologram Users Category:Void Users Category:Weather Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Hax Category:Comic Book Characters